Slys New Life
by Sulfuric
Summary: Sly has just got out of the hospital and he tells Carmalita and she doesn't do what he expected she would do


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or Sly Cooper Cooper and all Characters are owned by Sucker Punch. This is a FanFiction about Sly Cooper and Carmalita Fox.**

Sly knew that today was the day. Today was the day that he would get out of the hospital. It had been alittle less than a week since the whole Dr.M incedent and Sly was fine but Camalita made him go to the hospital. She had left him a pair of buisness clothes to wear and his checkbook to pay the bill he left a check for 50 grand a the front desk and left before the nurses could get him in a wheelchair. When he got out he saw Carmalita leaning up against her car when she saw him she said "Well I knew you are to D*** fast for those nurses. So how much did you pay'em?" "Well more than enough my lovely vixen." he said getting into the car. He laughed when he saw some nurses looking for him as the car drove off. "Well where are we going?" He asked. "Thats for you to find out." He thought the ride zoomed by and he felt at home in the car with Carmalita. She pulled up in front of Interpol HQ Paris division.

Carmalita was getting out of the car when Sly grabbed her arm and pulled her back in and said "Carmalita I...I don't have amnesia I saw the team Van zoom by and the old safehouse on the way here."He put his wrists out for her to cuff. "So Until this ride you had amnesia." She asked. "Correct." He said still holding out his wrists. "Sly Cooper the world thinks you have amnesia so let them your skills would be valuable for Interpol. So no I'm not going to arrest you." She said getting out of the car walking up to the front doors. Sly sat there for a minute or two then he heard a mans voice yelling and Carmalitas on the fifth floor. After a few hours of yelling the window opened and Carmalita pointed at Sly. About five minutes later she walked out with a content smile and a bag. When she go to the car she pulled out a badge and a Shock Pistol she gave those to Sly then pulled out a file. Sly Cooper your hired and I'm your mentor and here is our first case a Lenard Kingston he is a drug smugler and active crime ring leader here in paris and today he is reported to have only two guards on duty. "Lets go then." Sly said then Carmalita started to drive off.

Carmalita parked about one block away from the Hideout she and Sly saw one guard on duty Carmalita carefully aimed and shot a Shock Blast at the poodle and knocked him out. When they got to the door Sly dragged the body out of sight as Carmalita put handcuffs on him. Sly picked the lock on the door then he and Carmalita snuck in the walked down a hallway till a stairwell with a German Shepard guard with some kind of machine gun. Carmalita looked at the guard then at Sly who was doing something with his hands then he was gone. Carmalita whispered "sly...sly...sly what did you do where are you?" Just as she finished Sly reappeared behind the guard and shot him in the back then Carmalita put cuffs on him and continued up the stairs until they reache a large steel door. Sly easily picked the lock then they were in the room. At the end of the room there was a Beagle in a green suit and just as they intered the room he looked up and put his hands in the air. While they took him out of the hideout he said so many curse words they both lost they got back to HQ Sly was given a promotion to Inspector and a office with Carmalita.

(Three weeks later...)

Sly went to his inbox and found some mail from other officers the males hated him for taking the attention of every girl in Interpol the females wanted the handsome exthief to F*** them. He threw all the mail from the other officers away and looked a cases he could do when Carmalita walked into thier office Sly keeps looking for something to do when Carmalita asks him where he's been sleeping he pointed to his desk then she looked at him and told him he could stay with her at her apartment he agreed but he would sleep on the couch and pay half the rent at her apartment. They shook hands and Slygrabbed a silver suitcase and left the office and went to Carmalita and Slys apartment.

(One year later...)

Sly woke up on the couch and got his clothes out of his silver suitcase. He got up put them on and looked at the clock beside him 7:49 a.m. he groaned and went to the kitchen and fixed a bowl of cereal. He finished and went to wake up Carmalita. He got to her room and opened the door and shook Carmalita awake then when she got up she looked at him and told him they don't have to work today. He got angry when he realized she was right and he got up early for nothing. He started to leave when she asked him to fix her some breakfast since he woke her up. He went back to the kitchen and made her a bowl of cereal. He went back in the living room and turned the TV to the news and saw that their had been a police raid last night. He wondered who they had busted when it came on to say they busted some of Dimitris old gang members. He was thinking about the good old days when Carmalita walked in and asked him what were they going to do. He looked at the clock 8:03 a.m. I know something just wait here. He got back at 8:23 p.m. Carmalita lost her top when she saw he only had a twelve pack of some off brand of beer. He said "It's the best nothing can top it but it can only be bought on the other side of Paris it takes time a lot of time when you walk." He opened the carton and got two out. He gave one to Carmalita and he drank his almost in an instant."This better be worth the wait ringtail." She said taking a sip then a few big gulps and her can was empty. "Ringtail that was worth it." She said. He had already had two and was alomst done with his third when he told her "It's a twelve pack so six for you six for me." She grabbed another one and drank fast then was about to grab another when she saw Sly had already dranken his six she continued to drink more. Three she could think but was buzzed. Four she couldn't remember drinking it. Five she couldn't count that high anymore. Six she blacked out. Carmalita woke up naked on top of Sly and had a headache. She wondered what happened and remembered getting drunk. Sly woke up with Carmalita fox naked on top of him and remembered the beers last night. They both got out of bed and found thier were sitting on the couch and Sly asked "Carmalita did we do it I can't remember?" "Sly I don't know I can't remember." she told him while trying to remember what happened."Hmm...I...I don't think we did." Sly said. "Well why do you think that?" "I don't know...Wait can we check?" "What do you...Oh my security cameras."She said while opening her her laptop to her bedroom security"What time did it happen?" She asked "Um...after...after...8:23." "Got it." She said playing to the time "Here we are we went in at 1:59 a.m." "why do you have those cameras again?" Sly asked. Carmalita blushed ' _How can I tell him I had them to make sure he didn't rape me when he was a thief._' They watched as they entered the bedroom and a green dart broke a flower pot outside. "Ohh what a relief." Carmalita said.

(The next day...)

Sly was working hard for the first day after what almost happened when Carmalita walked in and grabbed his head and kissed him. He pulled away gasping for air "What was that for?" He asked with a big smile. "Well Sly I was thinking about what almost happened last night and was wondering if you want to continue." "What...continue right now in our office?" "Yeah I'll lock the door to." "Well my vixen I think we should wait until we are at home."He said while closing the report on his computer. "Okay." She said pouting. She then looked at the clock on the wall and it was 5:03 p.m. she looked at Sly who was clocking out and she followed. He was walking to a Mini-Mart when Carmalita pulled up beside him. She asked what he was doing he just looked at her and smiled as he continued. He went in the store and Carmalita parked outside and got out as he was walking out with a bag of somethings. He got in her car and told her it was for later she looked at the bag and smiled then she started to drive off. She arrived at thier appartment in six minutes Sly picked her up and carried her bride style to thier door and she took out a silver key to unlock thier door and Sly locked the door behind them and continued to her room. He laid her down softly and took off his shirt then laid down on top of her and started licking her muzzle She pushed him off and took off her clothes and pulled down Slys pants and boxers. She grabbed his head again pulled him in for a kiss. She got on the bed when he held up the bag and she wondered what he had in it. He pulled out Condoms, Whipped Cream spray, and two pairs of Interpol handcuffs. He put the whipped cream on her lips and ate it off then on her lower neck then her upper stomache then her lower stomache and finaly he put it on her cunt it felt amazing as he kept up even after there was no more whipped cream. She reached her climax and she saw his head pop up and kiss her she rolled on top of him and did as he did first the lips then the lower neck then the upper stomache then the lower stomache then she put it on his hard cock and started to suck on it. He came all on the inside of her mouth and she swallowed all of it. she got back to his head and kissed took the handcuffs from him and locked thier hands together. He grabbed the box of condoms and started to open it when Caramlita grabbed the box and threw it across the room."Are you sure you want to do this Carm?" He asked as she got underneath him."Mmm Sly yes I do."

(They made love until they fell asleep three hours later.)


End file.
